gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
James Warhawk
"I didn't choose death, if anything. Death chose me."- James Warhawk Characteristics James Warhawk is a kind but also ruthless man, who is obsessed with hunting. James is a very powerful voodoo learner, and one of Tia Dalma's most favorite.He belongs to a clan of Assassins, who are rivals with the Abu Nar Clan. His clan operated in China and Southern asia, and the Abu Nar clan was in the middle east. He is known for leaving no survivors. Also, he is drawn to ghosts, spirits, and can even communicate with the dead. His trademark hat is the Advetnurer Straw Hat. It is possible that James could be the Takanuva.... Part One: The Beginning James was born in modern day China sometime after 1600. He belonged to a clan of Assassins, who where rivals with the Abu Nar Clan. James became the best assassin in china, and decided to move to his cousin in Cuba, where he would become an assassin there. James soon began training his dagger, and soon, he was an expert in daggers and swords. But, when he was in Cuba, he learned of rival EITC Assassins, and how they would kill innocent people for no reason. James then set out to Port Royal, where he would kill the Governor, burn the town, and blow up Fort Charles, all within the cover of darkness. His cousin, Macomo warned him not to, but James went anyway. But before he could reach Port Royal, he was captured by the EITC, accused of smuggling weapons, and was shot to death onboard an EITC Behemoth..... James found himself drifting through space and time itself, only to pass out, and awake on a foggy island, shrouded with mist and sadness. James had no clue where he was at, until he found them. He saw a strange figure floating through the air, only to look back at James and then dissapear... James knew then that he saw a ghost. James kept wandereing through the dark and creepy island, and soon found a ghost standing outside of a bar. James asked him where he was, and then it all started. The ghost was not any ordinary ghost, but the spirit of El Patron himself..... El Patron then told James that the island was called Isla Spirit, and that this is where all the ghosts in The Carribean go to. El Patron also said that many ghosts escape from Isla Spirit, and usually end up in Raven Cove. James kept speaking with El Patron, but James looked down, and saw that he was floating in the air.... James was a ghost himself. El Patron told James that there was one way out of the spirit realm, and it was to find three of your coveted possesions, and your soul will be set free, but before James could look for them, he came back to life..... James found himself brought back by Tia Dalma, the mystic of Cuba. She told James that he had special powers, and that he would valuable in the fight against Jolly Roger. Tia told James about Voodoo, and also told him of his power... James was able to see ghosts, spirits, and even talk with them. He was given this power by El Patron, when James was on Isla Spirit. James learned more about Voodoo, and soon was given his own doll. James used this immensly, and after years of using it, he was given a task by Tia Dalma, and if he where to complete it, he would be given a voodoo staff... The task was that James must find her special Voodoo charm, taken from her by Davy Jones, and hidden on Isla Tormenta. James sailed out on the newly finished Black Nemesis, and made his way to Tormenta, only to find a shipwrecked pirate, named Billy Snoopensnob. Billy and James soon became the best of friends, and also searched for the Voodoo Charm. James found that the charm was guarded by a Thrall Captain, Jones' best soldier. The Thrall Captain challenged James to a duel, and soon tey fought. James drew out his Voodoo Cutlass, and soon the two had dueled for hours. But finally, James gained the upper hand, and stabbed the captain right through his eye! As James gave the voodoo charm to Tia, she told him that he had a special Destiny, and also reminded him that the Abu Nar Clan was looking for him...... James was told by the spirit of a conquistidor that there was a stash of mysterious and possibly cursed lost weapons on Raven Cove, and that was the reason of Jolly and the EITC's war. James knew that these where the only way to kill Jolly, the EITC, and the Abu Nar Clan. And so, he set out, looking for the Lost Sword of El Patron himself. James found many weapons that would help with his search, famed and rare. But then, Tia summoned him to her lair..... When James arrived at the patano river, Tia had a happy look on her face. Only then did he know.... Tia told James that she was Calypso, the goddess of the sea, and that she could control the sea itself, along with many other powers. But, she told James that there was a protector of the spirit world, one who could harness the power of spirits and ghosts, and use them to defeat their enemies. She also told James that this happened only once every 1,000 years, by the Voodoo Goddess. Tia told James that this protector was called the Takanuva, and that the Takanuva has the ability to use all of Tia's Voodoo powers, and he/she was considered to be the Voodoo God. The Takanuva was chosen by Tia, and it could be James, or another gifted person, with the ability to communicate with the dead..... James was busy sailing with his crew on the Black Nemesis when a spirit came aboard his ship.... It was a man, no older than 20, and it told James that Cortez's cursed soul would soon possess James' ship, and wreck havoc on the Carribean. James took this very seriouslly, and docked immediatley at Cuba. But, the Nemesis left port with no one aboard, and the massacre begun. James and his crew commadered a small frigate, and desperetley tried to stop Cortez from destroying innocent merchant ships. Soon, the Black Nemesis and the frigate dueled, and after many attempts of sinking it, the frigate launched a huge broadside of explosive rounds, sinking the Nemesis forever....... James sullenly returned to cuba, where Macomo told James that the reason Cortez possessed his ship was that James carried the lost dagger of Cortez himself....... James was practicing his hunting skills on Cuba, when he saw a strange shape in the moon, which looked like a sword........ He went to Macomo, who told James that this was the curse of the Light Sword, a mysterious cutlass, made by the spirits of the underworld, and given to the Takanuva. But, when the first Takanuva turned evil and corrupted, so did his sword. Ever since then, on New Years Eve, the Light Sword appeared as a shadow in the moon...... The Light Sword not only gave the Shadow Guardian power to the underworld, but also it made him invincible...... James saw that potion making tables appeared overnight, and was told by Lucinda that she could sense great potential power within him. James got to work, making many potions, and soon became a very powerful potion maker. He could make himself small, turn into a ghost, or even make him fart! But James knew that these would also help fight against Jolly, and that was a war James couldn't lose. But then, James saw a ghost of a legendary pirate on Cuba. His name was Captain Walter. Walter told James to find the Marceline guild, and to tell them the truth. But also, Walter mentioned that he was on a mysterious island, shrouded with fog. James knew exactly what he was talking about...... One Day, while at Dark Hart, James discovered a mysterious note written in James' favorite bar, Pryme's Tavern. He and Billy looked closely at it, and soon saw that it was a sword, and the note had the initials J.N. on it. James traveled to Cuba, where he asked Tia about this. Not even Tia Dalma knew, or maybe she just didn't want to tell James. So, after days of questioning townsfolk, James finally got an answer from a fellow voodoo student, Romany Bev. Romany told James that this was a drawing of James Norrington's sword, which was cursed by James when he died, but Davy Jones didn't know it when he used it. She also said that Beckett sent Neban to build an army and dig everwhere for it, and that is how Bekcett's Quarry began. When James asked Romany what powers Norrington's sword possessed, she only replied, terrifying...... James and his crew traveled to Beckett's Quarry, and soon found Neban the Silent.... James asked him about the sword, but Neban only replied by pulling out his dagger. Soon, the battle begun, and James' crew had the upper hand. James drew out his Darkfire Cutlass, Billy his Bloodfire Cutlass, Ian with his Great Broadsword, and the rest of the crew used grenades. Neban managed to wound Ian, but before he could finish him off, he looked back, only to watch in horror as James brutally killed him with a slash of his sword, Dark Flames flying everywhere. Next, James and his crew returned to Le Bodeguita, where Will, the bartender, served up a nice batch of whiskey for them. James and his friends shouted with joy, and pulled an all- nighter. But when they awoke, James saw Tia Dalma sitting on a bar stool next to James, and she looked very serious. She asked James to learn the ways of voodoo at her school, Isle Delfino. james accepted, and soon he was teleported there. Isle Delfino is a beautiful and sunny island, with a large mountain and a castle on the top. The school was known as the Delfino School of Voodoo and Arts, and many gypsys and witchdoctors came as well. There, James learned many spells, potions, and powers. But one day, Tia told the classes of the Kraken, a massive creature, able to destroy entire islands, she told the class that there was only one thing more powerful than the Kraken, the Leviathan. The Leviathan is a sea serpent that is twice the size of the Kraken, and can destory even the largest of ship of the lines without breaking a sweat. Legend was, that the Leviathan was made by Calypso to protect the seas from evil, but it was captured by Davy Jones and hidden from the world. Theh, it broke free, and haunted a place called the Bermuda Triangle, and that is the reason why so many ships are sunk there. Later, James graduated from Delfino school of Voodoo, and when he returned to Cuba, Tia gave him a special gift..... It was a Leviathan egg, and soon it would grow to be a massive sea serpent, capable of destroying so much. But, Tia also told James that the first Takanuva had a Leviathan as well, and he commanded it to destroy his enemies, much like Davy Jones and the Kraken. Soon, James watched as the egg hatched, and the Leviathan was growing up. James trained it in the way of voodoo, and it too could see ghosts and spirits as well. James then named his Leviathan, Hydra. Hydra and James soon practiced sinking EITC ships, and Hydra was extremely good at it. The two had a close bond together, and Hydra even took a liking to Billy. But what happened next was the stuff of legend.... Part Two: The Journey Begins James and Hydra began destroying many ships together, mainly Skeleton, and James bought a new ship, the ''Shadow Guardian, ''like all the Takanuva before him. But one day, as he was sailing, a strange skeleton ship appeared on the horizon, and soon the crew, all appeared onto James' ship. The battle begun, and James' crew managed to beat back the undead, but not before the captain, General Hex himself, appeared. Hex challenged James to a pistol duel, and James accepted, being an expert marksman. James shot first, missing, but so did Hex. Then James reloaded, took cover, aimed directly at his eye socket, and fired. BOOM! It went straight through his eyeless head, wounding him, and then Hex ordered his mean to retreat. But before Hex left, he told James that Jolly was coming for him..... James looked down at his hand, and saw a mark on it, a skull and crossbones, more precicley, the symbol of Jolly Roger..... James landed back on Cuba, where he was welcomed as a hero. Soon, the entire island, even Tia, had a celebration. But James sat on a bar stool quietly, looking down at his hand with a sight of horror. Tia than saw James, and told him that the mark of Jolly Roger was nothing horrible, but before she could finsih, Hydra attacked the bar. James looked up, only to see his beloved Leviathan strike down innocent Cuba residents, with a breath of fire. All James could do was grab his spear, and Hydra soon attacked James as well. It was on the Cuba Beach, as Hydra was so big it couldn't go on land. James was knocked down several times by Hydra, even almost eaten by it. It was then did James notice that Hydra was a skeleton..... Jolly Roger put a curse on Hydra, and all James could do was kill it.... James looked up one last time, and launched his spear, stabbing it right through the head..... Now, James knew that Jolly wanted James dead... But soon after Hydra's death, James noticed that Jolly was having more invasions, all on the island James was currently on... But soon, James was given a special cutlass from Macomo, the Voodoo Hunter Cutlass. It may seem like a simle cutlass, able to drain and heal voodoo, but also, it was able to curse enemies, making them die almost instantly. James used the Voodoo Hunter Cutlass a ton, and even made it his personal sword. But what he didn't know, was that it would make his worst nightmeres come true. It was a quiet day, the sun was rising, the water was a light blue, and the wind coming from the horizon was magnificent. But this was a horrifying day.... James launched the Shadow Guardian, and his crew boarded, with not a single clue to what will happen..... The Shadow Guardian was sailing along near Isle Perdida, when Billy drew his sword, aiming it at James. Then, a black fog appeared, it was the Harkaway. Jolly Roger's crew appeared on James' ship, and killed James' crew with a few swipes of their swords. Billy and James were the only survivors. James soon learned that Jolly gave Billy immortality, only if he could bring James to him. The Voodoo Hunter Cutlass was also cursed, giving Jolly the location of James. James felt a strong hate in his heart. His best friend and first mate betrayed him, and he was all alone. Jolly than offered him a chance of survival. He told James that if he joined the undead, he would be spared, but if he refused he would die. James than knew that this was his final chance....... If he joined Jolly, he would be an undead monster like him, but he would live, and if he chose to fight Jolly, he would die...... BUT NOW, THE CHOICE IS YOURS!!!! Please visit my blog about James' fate, where YOU can decide his fate. Will you let him live as a monster, or die a good man?? THE CHOICE IS YOURS!!!!! Information *James is 6'2, and has a tattoo of a map, showing the location of Raven's Cove. *James doesn't believe Abassa is a good server, mainly because of all the drama on it. *James is mainly on Vachira server with his good friend Billy Snoopensnob *James is an expert swordsman, and wields one, or even two swords, and can also be seen fighting with an anchor. *More Coming Soon... Weapons Assassin's Cutlass- Famed. I use this mainly for fighting living creatures and enemies. Voodoo Hunter Broadsword- Rare. I use this for fighting mainly undead Voodoo Cutlass- Common. my first weapon as unlimited Voodoo Hunter Cutlass- Common- Nice Voodoo Sword Bush Master Pistol- Famed. used for pvp's mainly Night Hunter Blunderbuss- Common. used a TON at Dark Hart Shadow Stalker Repeater- Rare. my most used gun Darkfire Cutlass- rare. love the flames Lost World Sea Chart- famed. No one else has this Privateers Bayonet- famed. used for long range Royal Blunderbuss- common. good at dark hart Royal Broadsword- rare. good sword Stats Staff: lvl 18 Gun: Mastered Cannon: lvl 21 Sailing: lvl 17 Sword: Mastered Doll: lvl 18 Dagger: lvl 15 Potions: lvl 14 Grenade: lvl 15 Navy Cannon Defense: lvl 24 Quotes "So.... This is real?"- James after hearing about the Takanuva "NO!!!! NOT MY SHIP!!!!!!"- James after sinking the Black Nemesis "I see...... dead people???"- James commenting on his ability "Nice sword!"- James after getting the cursed voodoo hunter cutlass Friends Billy Snoopensnob- First Mate, Best friend in real and game Ian Silversword- A good friend and funny guy, WHY DID YOU GET BANNED??? Ned Stormwalker- hardly talk to him. STOP GOING ON ABASSA AND LVL UP I PASSED U WEEKS AGO David Bladekidd- The former Codex Empire Gm, STOP MAKING GUILDS THEN DELETING THEM Bryce- I fight on Dark Hart with him alot Colt Graves- PLAY YOU INACTIVE PERSON Eric McRage- My old mentor, also a very powerful pirate Slappy- a fellow POTCO players wiki editor, who hates me now Tom Wildfitte- Some short guy who rambles on about random stuff, prob got banned Francis Bluehawk- Was in his guild for a while. Possible hates me Max Doggendoodle- A good guy who quit playin POTCO Curycoo- You should know who she is LaMario- I was in Twilight Coven with him Johnny Warvane- A cool guy, also WAS in Spaina with me Jack Sharkskull- STOP MAKING GUILDS Nick Bladekidd- His name used to be Dastan, but for some reason he is Nick now... BA Baracus- He pities you fools Gear- I might have accidentaly deleted you.... Spartan's Saavy Jrs.- A few of them helped me get my staff quest done. Now they hate me! Zachary- Another POTCO Player wiki guy, also pretty cool Matthew Fireskull- I met you in Francis Brigade Stpehen- Sup fool Kat Bluebonnet- only person I met with two lost swords Joe Swordslash- A cool guy who got banned Records Most Rare Weapon Found: Privateer's Bayonet Highest Enemy Defeated Alone: Remmington. Weapons Used: Royal Broadsword, Defender Staff Best PVP Score: 17:0 More Arriving Shortly Ships *Revising... Trivia *James Warhawk was named after James Norrington. *The part where James saw Captain Walter's ghost was actually a true story. I found him outside of Le Bodeguita on Cuba. *The Black Nemesis was James' old War Galleon * Isle Delfino is an island in the Mario Universe. Mainly in Super Mario Sunshine *Hydra is the name of a serpent in greek mythology * Category:Pirates